Os Imortais que Não podem se amar
by feeh- sama
Summary: Kakuzu e Hidan passam por uma crise e a akatsuki ajuda a resolver.


Kakuzu e Hidan, num fim de tarde, perto das seis, estavam na varanda da Akatsuki.

- Kakuzu porra, eu já disse nesta merda que eu e o Itachi não estamos trepando, caralho.

- A não? Então me explique então aqueles gemidos dele gritando seu nome.

- Eu já disse a gente esta de zoa. Poupe-me. Sou macho e você também. Se eu comer aquele viadinho, queima rosca, isso é problema meu por sinal.

- Ah sinceramente isso é problema meu sim.

- É? Eu não sabia que minha vida agora era problema seu. Vai à merda Kakuzu.

- Vai você, filhote de cruz credo.

Hidan abriu a porta,furioso e o outro a fechou do mesmo jeito.

- Não olhe mais pra minha cara. – disseram os dois juntos.

- Vixe to vendo que os dois brigaram, isso é raro. – disse o Uchiha que estava sentado na sala para o "tubarão" num tom sarcástico.

- É. E então quando você pretende me dar àquele presente? – disse Kisame num tom malicioso, sem perceber que mercenário os observava.

- Err... Mais tarde. - respondeu Itachi.

- Não sei o que ele viu nesse traste. – disse Kakuzu passando pelo Uchiha.

------------------------ No quarto de Hidan ----------------------------------------

_- "Porra quem ele pensa que é? Sou apenas parceiro de equipe não namorado dele. Mais que merda ele poderia parar de encher o caralho do meu saco." – _pensou o proprietário do quarto.

- Hidan posso entrar? – Uma voz familiar veio da porta.

- Não! Suma daqui, porra. – disse o albino furioso.

Ele viu abrir a porta e rapidamente virou a cara.

- Hidan pare de babaquice sou eu. – disse o loiro.

- Deidara o que faz aqui? – disse Hidan virando pra ele.

- Oras, vim falar com você. – respondeu.

- Então fale, puta loira. – o mais velho falou.

- Primeiro, não me chame de puta loira. Segundo, eu sei que você brigou com o Kakuzu. – disso o mais novo.

- E daí? Isso não é da sua conta, viadinho encubado. – disse o albino bufando no final.

- Aahh Hidan. Olha quem fala. Sei que você esta caidinho pelo Kakuzo. – disse Deidara meio sarcástico.

- Vai à merda! Sua puta... Eu e o Kakuzu. O que você bebe em ? – disse Hidan estressado.

- Eu nada. Já você deve estar doido para beber o gozo do Kakuzu. – o loiro disse rindo no final.

- Vai dar o cu para aquela marionete, vai. – disse o albino.

- Ha eu e o Sasori vamos melhor que você e seu namoradinho. A propósito por que brigavam?- indagou menor.

- Por causa daquela brincadeira do Itachi. – respondeu o maior.

- Serio? Isso é um ponto pra você un. – disse Deidara.

- Mas o que em ? – perguntou Hidan.

- Un. Ele esta com ciúmes do Itachi. Significa que ele gosta de você. – disse o loiro com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- Não tinha olhado por esse lado. – disse o albino com um ar pensativo.

- Viu você também goste dele. – disse o outro ainda sorrindo.

- Porra Deidara! Eu já disse que "Eu não gosto dele". Quantas vezes terei que repetir isso, cacete. – falo Hidan furioso mais se controlando para não xingar muito.

- Certo. Mas depois não venha me disser uma coisa que eu já sei. – disse Deidara saindo do quarto.

- Espera. – Hidan falou rapidamente fazendo o loiro voltar. – E se eu estiver mesmo gostando dele. O que eu faço? – indagou o albino ao menor.

- Olha... Ou você o espera ou se prepara para contar a ele un. Ai é com você. – disse o mais novo.

- Ce-certo mais eu não estou gostando dele ta ouvindo loira?! – disse o mais velho corado.

- Ta ta. Eu não conto a ninguém o que houve aqui, un. – disse Deidara saindo do quarto.

----------------------------------- Ao mesmo tempo na cozinha ------------

- Mais que merda. Quem ele pensa que é pra me disser aquilo. – disse Kakuzu esquecendo que Sasori estava ali.

- Você ta falando do Hidan, certo? – questionou o ruivo.

- Sim estou. Aquele moleque se acha macho... Hunf. – resmungou o mais velho.

- Hum... E você gosta desse moleque, certo? – indagou o mais novo.

- Podemos disser que sim. – disse o outro, pegado duas latas de cerveja na geladeira e dando uma a "marionete".

- Não bebo obrigado. Você ama o Hidan? – perguntou Sasori sendo mais direto.

- Eu? Amando? O Hidan? Não! Definitivamente não. – Kakuzu abriu a lata e tomou um gole da cerveja.

- Não tenha certeza. Eu dizia a mesma coisa quando me perguntavam isso. – disse o ruivo.

- O que esta querendo insinuar ? Que eu estou gostando do Hidan? Você pirou. – este virou a cerveja a terminando com um gole.

- Assim você vai acabar bêbado. E eu estou falando que você pode sim, estar gostando do Hidan, mas eu não sou conselheiro de casal. Fale com o Deidara. – disse Sasori se levantando.

- Por que falaria com aquilo? Eu sei muito bem o que eu sinto ta ouvindo?! – disse o mais velho vendo o ruivo sair da cozinha.

------------------------------ Na sala ------------------------------

- Kisame da o controle. – ordenou Itachi

- Não. Não dou venha busca. – disse o "azul" pondo o controle dentro da calça

- Que nojo eu não vou mais pegar nesse controle. – disse Konan.

- Há... Vem cá Kisame. – falou o Uchiha pulando em cima do seu parceiro.

- Ei olha a putaria estamos na sala. – falou Pein.

- Alguém viu o Zetsu? – perguntou Deidara descendo as escadas.

- Não. Itachi, eu posso falar com você? – disse Sasori saindo da porta da cozinha.

- Sim, só um minuto. – O moreno tirou o controle da calça de Kisame e pois no canal da novela. – Pronto. Fale. – disse ele.

- Eu quero que você copie a letra de uma pessoa. – disse a "marionete".

- Ta né. A letra de quem? – perguntou Itachi.

- Porras falem baixo. Eu, digo a Konan, quer ver a novela. -falou Pein.

- Obrigado bebezinho mais eu fiquei interessado naquele assunto ali também. – disse a moça deitando no peito de seu namorado e olhando pra Sasori.

- A letra do Kakuzu. – respondeu o ruivo.

- Você vai me ajudar, Danna ? – disse o loiro o abraçando.

- Te ajudar no que? – indagou Kisame.

- A juntar os dois. Posso ajudar também? – questionou a menina de cabelos azuis.

- Pode. Eu preciso que você copie a letra dele e escreva uma coisa romântica. A Konan te ajuda com isso. – disse Sasori dando um selinho em Deidara no final.

- Eu quero falar com o Zetsu porque ele pode deixar a carta no quarto do Hidan. – disse o loiro.

- O Tobi não pode ficar sabendo disso. – disse o de cabelos alaranjados.

- Sim, se não ele vai estragar tudo. – disse Kisame.

- Certo agora calem a boca. O Kakuzu ta na cozinha enchendo a cara. – disse o ruivo.

- Kisame leva a gente pra sair? – questionou Itachi.

- Por que? – olhou o uchiha assustado.

- Porque Kakuzu bêbado mais Hidan, sozinhos, dentro de uma casa enorme coisas pode acontecer. – respondeu o moreno.

- Afê. – disse todos ali.

- Ta bem eu parei com isso. – disse Itachi.

- Pein, eu preciso de mais cerveja. – disse Kakuzu,bêbado, empurrando Sasori e Deidara da porta.

- Eu compro. De-me o dinheiro. – falou o loiro.

O moreno mais velho pegou todo o dinheiro que tinha no bolso e deu ao "linguarudo" (N.a: haha isso porque o deidara tem mais de uma língua.)

- Ma-mas Kakuzu isso é dinheiro de mais. – disse Sasori impressionado.

- Se quiser compre algo pra vocês, mas eu quero minha cerveja e rápido. – disse o mercenário entrando novamente na cozinha e fechando a porta.

- Nossa eles brigaram mesmo. – disse Konan.

- Eles podiam brigar todo dia. Assim o Kakuzu me daria dinheiro. – disse Pein refletindo.

- Vá logo Deidara e compre o papel da carta. – alertou Kisame.

- É não vou escrever coisas delicadas, num papel feio. – disse Itachi.

- Certo. Danna, vai comigo? – perguntou o loiro.

- Sim, vamos logo. – disse o ruivo puxando seu parceiro.

----------------------- De volta ao quarto de Hidan --------------------

- Mas que droga. Eu quero saber o porquê dele ter ficado com ciúmes do Itachi. Isso é uma babaquice. – falou Hidan.

- Tobi poder ajudar? – disse Tobi que passava pela porta do quarto.

- NÃO. SUMA DAQUI SEU VIADINHO, BABA OVO DO PEIN . – gritou o albino, fazendo todos ouvir.

- Tobi se retirar apenas quando você me contar o que aconteceu. – disse o uchiha.

- TOBI SAIA DAQUI AGORA SEU MERDA FILHA DA PUTA! SAIA AGORA. – gritou hidan se estressando.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Zetsu atrás de Tobi.

- Zetsu tire esse viadinho do meu quarto. – falou Hidan.

- Certo. Tobi volte para seu quarto e pare de aporrinhar o Hidan. –ordenou a planta.

- Tobi is a good boy. – disse o moreno obedecendo ao Zetsu saindo junto a este.

- _"Eu queria que ele estivesse sempre comigo, para me proteger." _- pensou o albino. – Mas o que estou pensando. – disse ele colocando o rosto sobre o travesseiro.

Assim Hidan fechou os olhos e em pouco tempo dormiu.

--------------------------------------- 2 Horas depois. ----------------------

Kakuzu estava muito bêbado e Hidan provavelmente ainda dormia, já era de noite, o resto dos Akatsukis estavam indo para cama.

- Danna, dorme comigo hoje? – indagou Deidara coçando os olhos de modo infantil.

- Sim, vamos. – disse Sasori o pegando no colo e indo a direção do quarto.

- Agora eu vou ganhar meu premio. – disse Kisame encurralando Itachi.

- Sim. Sim, mas não podemos fazer muito barulho. – disse o Uchiha desabotoando a camisa de seu amante.

- Tenho uma idéia pra não fazer você gritar. – sorriu o "azul".

- Certo, façam isso no quarto aqui não. – disse Konan puxando Pein pela camisa.

- Pelo jeito a noite promete pra todos. – disse Pein rindo.

- O Zetsu e o Tobi devem estar dês das 5. – Kisame pensou em voz alta.

- Fico triste belo mercenário e o religioso. – disse o moreno.

- Concordo. – disse a menina de cabelos azuis.

- Os deixe e vamos logo. – disse o "tubarão" puxando o outro pra dentro do quarto.

- Ta. Ta. Vamos. – disse o Uchiha.

- Vamos logo Pein. – Konan puxou seu namorando para dentro do quarto também.

---------------------------------- 30 minutos depois ----------------------

Já era possível ouvir os gemidos de Itachi da cozinha.

- AAHHH Kisameeee isssooo. – Kakuzu começava a excitar com os gemidos do moreno.

- Porra, não da pra ele gemer baixo não? – questionou a si mesmo.

- "_Vou dormir... Até amanha isso passa". – _pensou subindo as escadas e entrando no quarto errado, no quarto de Hidan.

**"Venha pra cama, não me deixe dormir sozinha****  
****Não poderia esconder o vazio que você mostra sem****  
****saber****  
****Nunca se mostrou ser tão frio****  
****Apenas não bebeu o bastante para dizer que me ama"**

- O que quer aqui, Porra? – indagou o albino que estava deitado na cama.

- Desculpa errei de... Quarto. – respondeu o mais velho com voz de quem tinha bebido mais do que deveria.

- Você esta bêbado? – o menor aproximou-se para cheirá-lo.

- Sim, por que? – disse o maior com ar de deboche.

- Nada seu puto. Vai pro seu quarto, merda. - disse o mais novo o empurrando para fora mais foi segurado pelos braços e jogado na cama.

- E se eu disser que quero dormir aqui? – disse Kakuzu segurando as mãos do albino sobre a cabeça do mesmo.

- Me solte, Kakuzu. – disse Hidan tentando soltar-se do outro.

- Anda. Responda-me. – disse o mais velho segurando o menor com mais força.

- Pegue seus trapos e durma no chão, oras . – respondo o mais novo.

- E se eu quiser dormir aqui? Do seu lado. – disse o mais velho dando leves chupões no pescoço do albino.

**"Eu não posso me acalmar****  
****O que há de errado comigo"**

- Ka-Ka-Kakuzuu, pare. – o Hidan inclinava um pouco o pescoço.

- Acho que você quer que eu vá com mais força. – disse Kakuzu com um ar malicioso.

- _"Eu não consigo me controlar. Eu quero que ele continue com isso, desça, me toque, me encha de prazer." –_ o menor não conseguia controlar os pensamentos, ficando excitado com esses.

O mais velho removeu a camisa do albino e desceu os chupões do pescoço ao peito, desenhando os músculos dele com a língua.

- Pare. Porra, isso é uma ordem caralho. – o menor fingia não estar gostando.

- Não. Eu não irei parar até eu consegui o que eu quero. – disse o mercenário brincando com os mamilos do outro.

**"Não quero ficar pra baixo dessa vez****  
****Afogar minha vontade de voar****  
****Aqui na escuridão, eu conheço eu mesma****  
****Não me prenda antes que eu me liberte****  
****Deixe-me ir"**

- Pare Kakuzu. Paree. – disse o mais novo soltando gemidos inaudíveis.

- Já disse só quando eu quiser. – disse Kakuzu acariciando o peito de Hidan e com a outra os cabelos dele.

O menor vendo que o outro avia lhe soltado o empurrou, fazendo este cair da cama.

- Olha aqui, não sou essas putas que você paga para dormir com elas valeu.? – disse o mais novo.

- E quem disse que eu vou te pagar alguma coisa? – indagou o maior com num tom irônico

- Vai te a merda, cacete. – o Hidan virou-se de costas para o outro.

O mais velho deitou-se ao seu lado pondo uma perna por cima da dele fazendo-o sentir a sua excitação.

- Me diga. Gostas do que sentes? – disse ele envolvendo os braços em volta do menor.

- Kakuzuuu. – o albino sem querer gemeu.

- Então você gostou! – este começou a roçar-se no outro deixando os dois cada vês mais excitados.

**"Querido, eu te perdôo por tudo****  
****Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar sozinha****  
****E no fim, eu acho que eu falhei****  
****Sempre encontro meu lugar entre as cinzas"**

- Aahh Kakuzu. Pare de roçar isso em mim. – o menor sentia certo receio em deixar o outro tocar seu corpo.

- Sei que esta gostando. – o maior o puxou para mais perto fazendo este sentir mais sua excitação.

- Sim, estou. Por favor faça de modo que ninguém me escute, apenas você. – pediu o albino.

- Vai ser meu sem graça, sem escutá-lo mais se você quer assim... – Kakuzu rapidamente virou Hidan ficando por cima deste, que tirou sua blusa e abriu sua calça.

- Safadinho. – o mercenário colocou um sorriso no rosto e deu chupões no peito do menor parando no umbigo e passando a língua envolta desse.

- Huum Kaku... ma-ma-maiss. – pediu o mais novo.

**"Lítio****  
****Não quero me isolar****  
****Lítio****  
****Não quero esquecer como é sentir saudades****  
****Lítio****  
****Eu quero permanecer apaixonada, com minha****  
****tristeza****  
****Oh mas Deus, eu quero me libertar"**

- Calma, já, já irei te dar mais. – disse o maior removendo as calças do albino.

- Rápido. – pediu ele pedindo para seu parceiro depressa.

Após remover as calças do menor, ele começou a acariciar e beijar a virilha do outro.

- hum... isso é tão... boom. – Hidan disse o que sentia no momento das provocações de Kakuzu.

- Vou fazer ficar melhor. – disse ele passando a língua por todo membro do mais novo.

- ka...ka aaahh. – o mais novo gemia com os leves movimentos que o moreno fazia na sua glande.

- Esta gostando? – o maior fez uma leve pausa.

- Si-siimm.- disse o albino se contorcendo um pouco.

O mais velho resolveu brincar mais com a excitação do garoto e começou a fazer leves movimentos com a boca. Hidan ficou um pouco receoso, mas deixava-o fazer o que ele queria.

- aahh ka-ka-kakuzu. Pa-pa paree de me provocaar. – o menor segurou a mão do seu parceiro forçando-o a aumentar a velocidade e com a outra mão, a colocou na boca.

- É tão divertido ver você se contorcendo. – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Kakuzu tirou a mão do menor da boca dele e colocou dois dedos dentro desta, fazendo o outro o lubrificar.

- Isso deixe bem molhadinho. Vou enfiar eles no seu cu pra te preparar para algo bem maior. – disse o maior fazendo leves movimentos com os dedos e vendo que o outro gostava.

As palavras do mercenário deixaram o garoto meio apreensivo, mas a sensação que fluía pelo seu corpo era tão boa que nem se tocavam que chupava os dedos do maior com uma vontade incrível.

- Huum que delicia. – disse este tirando os dedo e introduz um deles no ânus de Hidan.

- AAAAhh Kakuzuuu. – gemeu de dor, gostando desta.

- Como é lindo ver você gemendo. – disse o mais velho se deleitando com os gemidos do outro.

- Ka-Ka-Kakuzu, poem... poem o outro logo. – o menor remexia-se no dedo do maior que introduziu o outro.

- Aahhh que delicia hum. – o albino se contorcia com aquela dor maravilhosa que sentia.

- Está pronto Hidan? Eu não estou aguentando mais. – disse o moreno retirando a sua calça com a outra mão, ficando apenas de cueca.

- Sim. Sim. Amordace-me logo. – disse Hidan virando de 4 pra Kakuzu.

- Ui que bundinha linda. Vou adorar meter nela. – disse ele pegando sua blusa e pondo na boca do menor.

O maior tirou a cueca e penetrou o mais novo sem previu aviso o que fez o garoto soltar um gemido abafado. O menor segurou-se com força aos lençóis e começou a soltar gemidos de dor e prazer, que mesmo baixo deixavam seu parceiro muito excitado.

- Nossa como você é apertado Hidan. – disse este começando as se movimentar.

- Huum. Aahh. – era o que saia da boca do menor.

Aos poucos o albino se acostumava com aos movimentos, estes aumentavam a cada estocada, o prazer fluía pelo corpo dos dois e que começavam a perder o controle e aumentar a velocidade e a força ao maximo.

- AAAAHHH AAHHHH . – o maior gemia alto, mas não o suficiente pra acordar os outros.

- Hidan... eu ... não agüento... mais....- disse o moreno começando a masturbar seu parceiro.

- AAAHHH AAHHH HUUUM. – o menor também não estava agüentando o ritmo dos movimentos do amante e acabou chegando ao ápice na mão deste.

- aahhh Hidan. – gemeu Kakuzu soltando seu néctar dentro de Hidan.

O maior tirou a mordaça da boca do outro e o beijou.

- Eu te amo Hidan. – disse este saindo da cama.

- Para onde vai? – questionou o albino ofegante.

- Vou tomar um banho. Boa Noite. Durma bem. – disse ele pegando suas roupas e colocando a calça.

- Eu também te amo Kakuzu. – disse Hidan o abraçando por traz. – Esqueça o banho. Durma aqui comigo. – pediu ele.

- Certo. Mas eu não prometo lembrar de tudo amanha. – disse o maior o beijando de novo.

Esse beijo foi ardente, cheio de malicia, carinho e paixão. O melhor beijo que Hidan recebeu na vida.

--------------- No dia seguinte----

A noite se passou, Hidan e Kakuzu dormiram, abraçados, um sentido a respiração do outro.

Lentamente Kakuzu abriu os olhos, com aquela famosa enxaqueca de ressaca.

- HIDAN? – disse ao ver o menor na sua frente.

- Não grite porra. Eu quero dormir. – disse ele virando para o outro lado.

- Hidan! – acaricia rosto dele e viu um sorriso surgi.

- Kakuzu, vá pro seu quarto antes que alguém veja você aqui. – disse ele dando um selinho no maior.

- Hi-hidan? Por que isso? – questiona o ato do outro.

- Vo-você não se lembra? – choramingou o menor.

- Lembrar de que Hidan? Me diz, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? - disse se levantando e percebendo que esta só de calça.

- Você é um trapo. Um merda. Um inútil. Suma. Suma da minha frente. Você disse que me amava, seu. Seu aahh some daqui. – disse Hidan quase chorando.

- Hidan, me desculpa por não lembrar. Me desculpa mesmo. – disse ele se aproximando.

- Sai daqui Kakuzu. Sai antes que eu perca a paciência. – disse ele tacando a blusa do outro, neste.

- Mas Hidan. Por favor, pare com isso. Eu sou mesmo um idiota. – disse ele pondo a blusa e saindo quarto.

- Hã? Kakuzu? – questionou Deidara vendo o moreno sair do quarto.

- Não enche e vai ver o Hidan. – disse ele num tom muito frio.

- Certo. – disse o loiro com os olhos arregalados e entrando no quarto de Hidan

- O que foi sua puta? – disse o albino ao ver o "linguarudo" entrando no quarto.

- O que aconteceu? O Kakuzu pediu, ordenou, pra eu falar com você. – disse o mais novo.

- Aahh manda ele ir tomar no olho do cu dele e nunca mais olhar pra mim. – disse o maior virando o rosto.

- Ele te disse alguma coisa que você não gostou? – indagou Deidara.

- Não Deidara. Não. Sai daqui. – disse este um pouco mas calmo por lembrar daquela frase que Kakuzo disse ontem.

- Ta bom. To indo. – disse este saindo e vendo Kakuzu parado na porta do quarto de cabeça baixa.

- Eu consegui o impossível. Deixar o Hidan triste. Eu me odeio. – disse ele para o loiro.

- Não fale assim Kakuzu. Isso passa conheço o Hidan, tão bem quanto você. – disse o menor tentando consolar o outro, em seguida desceu para a cozinha onde todos tomavam café.

-------------------------------------------------- Na cozinha ----------------------------------------

- Oi Deidara-Senpai. – cumprimenta Tobi.

- Kakuzu e Hidan não iram tomar café. – disse Deidara.

- Eu sei. – disse Sasori.

- Como você sabe? – questiona Itachi fazendo todos olharem pro ruivo.

- Tenho uma ótima audição. Hidan esta gemendo ontem a noite. – disse a "marionete" terminando seu café.

- Danna! Nossa isso quer disse que ele... – o loiro parou com um ar de reflexivo.

- Que o Hidan deu pro Kakuzu. – completou Kisame.

- Nossa. – foi à única coisa que saiu da boca da Konan

- Isso quer disse que ele apenas tem que fazer as pazes. – falou Pein

- Vamos por o plano bilhete em ação. – disse Deidara.

- Que plano ser esse Senpai? – indagou Tobi.

- Nenhum Tobi. Nenhum. – respondeu o Loiro tomando o café dele.

---------------------------------------------------- No almoço----------------------------------------

Hidan passou o dia todo na cama, Kakuzu contando dinheiro e o resto do pessoal

escrevendo a bendita carta.

- Acabei. Agora fala com o Kakuzu pra ele reescreve isso aqui. – disse Konan.

- Se ele aceitar é claro. – comentou Itachi.

- Ele vai aceitar. Use um Genjutsu. – disse Kisame.

- Ta bom,então. – respondeu o moreno.

- Ei, Tobi querer saber pra quem ser isso. – falou o Uchiha

- Não interessa. – respondeu Deidara.

- Certo vai logo lá Itachi. – disse Pein.

- To indo to indo. – disse este subindo as escadas com dois papeis nas mãos

- Sasori... – o loiro chamou o outro com um jeito bem carinhoso.

- Pein, acho melhor a gente se retirar, por que vai ser na cozinha mesmo. – disse Kisame se levantando e indo para o quarto.

- Ei. Ei. Vê se não faz barulho lembre-se Itachi tem que se concentrar para aplicar o genjutsu. – disse Pein pegando Konan no colo e a levando pra cima.

------------------------------------------- Já no quarto de Kakuzu ---------------------------------

- Kakuzu. – Itachi o chamou batendo na porta.

- Entre. – disse ele guardando o dinheiro no cofre.

- Me faz um favor? – indagou o moreno mais novo.

- Qual? – questionou o mais velho.

- Escreve isso aqui nesse papel pra mim?! – disse este entregando os papeis ao outro.

- Sim. Sim. Claro. – Kakuzu pegou o papel e começo a escrever.

---------------------------------------- De volta a cozinha------------------------------

- Danna... o que você pretende fazer comigo em? – Deidara indagou dando leves remexidas na cintura.

- Vou deixar você de castigo, por estar aprontando muito, seu garotinho mal. – disse Sasori, soltando os cabelos do menor.

- Mas dannaaahh. – o Loiro mal pode conter o gemido ao sentir o ruivo apertando seu membro.

- Vejo que alguém já esta bem excitadinho. – disse o mais velho, acariciando o membro do outro por cima da calça e tirando o sobretudo.

- Danaa.. hum.. Você que esta sendo mal huuum não me provoquee. – pediu Deidara, se remexendo mais rápido.

- Ahh Deidara. – o maior colocou sua outra mão na cintura do menor que se mexia pra frente e para traz, fazendo a excitação do ruivo crescer.

O mais novo removeu rapidamente o sobretudo e a blusa do maior e atacou o peito desse com alguns chupões leves e outros fortes, deixando leves marcas, este começo a "cavalgar" no colo do parceiro.

- Aahh Danna. Rápido. Rápido. Já não aguento mais esperaaaar. – o menor gemia com os movimentos.

Sasori rapidamente abriu a calça de Deidara e deu um leve tapa nas nádegas dele para que ele levanta-se. O loiro levantou tirou a calça e a cueca e rapidamente repetiu o com o maior, se ajoelho e começo a chupar vagarosamente o membro de seu parceiro que lhe segurou pelos cabelos macios e empurrava levemente.

- AAHH DEIDARA, SUA PUTINHA, CHUPA MAISSS. – gemeu alto.

- Huumm aarrgg huumm huuum. – o mais novo gemia colocando o membro ereto da "marionete" na boca até se engasgar, seu movimentos eram um pouco mais rápidos do que os anteriores.

Os movimentos do loiro foram aumentando aos poucos deixando Sasori bem próximo ao ápice, então ele parou.

- Danna eu também quero. – o olhou com um ar de criancinha que fascinava o seu parceiro

- Certo. – o mais velho deitou o menor, flexionando levemente a perna dele e colocando-as por cima do ombro.

- Danna mete logo. – disse o menor.

- Calma, Deidara. – Sasori sorriu malicioso e penetrou Deidara lentamente.

- Danna, vai logo. – disse ele contorcendo-se de prazer e frustração pela demora do outro.

Sasori o penetrou completamente, ouvindo um gemido de prazer vindo de Deidara. Os movimentos eram divagares mais bem fortes e faziam o outro gemer enlouquecidamente.

- Aahh Dannaaa mais maiiiiss . – balbuciou o menor em gemidos.

- E se eu não quiser? – questionou com ar de provocação.

- Sasoriiii aaahh faazz... Faz tudo comigooo. Aaahh – pediu ele com um ar de muito tesão o que deixava o ruivo maluco para ouvir mais.

- Se você continuar me provocando. Vai acabar uma semana sem sentar. – disse ele sentido o outro entrelaçar as pernas dele em sua cintura.

- AAAhh Sa-so-ri aah faz isso, faz. Me deixa bem arrombado. Aaah Sasori. – provou o loiro.

O maior não aguentou ouvir aqueles pedidos e começou a se movimentar rápido e forte.

- AAAHH SASORIIII ISSO ISSOOO. AAAHHH. – este gemia alto e começava a se tocar.

- Isso, cadelinha, geme, geme. Lati bem alto o meu nome. – disse o ruivo manipulando o parceiro.

- Sa-Sa.. SASORII AAHHH AKASUNA NO SASORIII. AAHHH AHHH ISSOO AMOORR. – disse ele segurando-se envolta do pescoço do outro e o beijando.

Beijo ardente, carinho, malicioso e completamente cheio de tesão. Os dois aumentaram a velocidade dos movimentos ate não conseguirem mais.

- AAAAHHH SASORRII EU EU EU AAHHH NÃO DAA GOZA EM MIM AMOR AAAHH DANNA. – Deidara gemia para todos ouvirem.

- Isso... Deidara...- Sasori não aguentou e gozou junto a Deidara.

- Danna... A gente deveria ter ido pro quarto. Agora estou casado demais pra subir escada. – comentou o loiro

- Ta. Eu te levo. Se vista. – disse ele saindo lentamente de dentro de Deidara.

Os dois se arrumaram e o ruivo carregou o outro ate o quarto.

--------------------- Ao mesmo tempo no quarto do Kakuzu --------------

- Ei, itachi o que diabos são isso? – lendo o papel.

- É uma carta se não percebeu. – respondeu Itachi.

- Isso eu já percebi. É pra quem? – indagou Kakuzu.

- É pro Kisame, ora. – respondeu o mais novo.

- Com a letra da Konan? – questionou o maior duvidando da palavra do outro.

- Eu pensei que ela tinha uma letra bonita... – ele foi interrompido

- AAHH DEIDARA, SUA PUTINHA, CHUPA MAISSS. – gemeu Sasori alto.

- Aff. – disse Kakuzu

- Diz que vai... Escreve. – pediu Itachi

- Certo. Certo eu escrevo. Mas que o Kisame não ache que eu estou afim dele. – disse o maior colocando os óculos e sentando para escrever.

- Arigato, Kakuzu-sama – disse Itachi sentando sobre a cama e o observando a escrever.

------ mais tarde na sala-------

Sasori e Deidara acordam em enrolados no lençol, e vão para sala falar com Itachi.

- E ai conseguiu? – perguntou o loiro animado.

- Sim consegui. Vocês não têm roupas não é? – indagou o moreno estranhando a situação.

- Estávamos com presa, oras. – disse o ruivo.

- Estavam com tanta presa que foi na cozinha mesmo né. Esquecendo isso, poderíamos disser que... Foi fácil. – disse o Uchiha dando a carta a Deidara.

- Como assim "fácil"?Você tinha mil reais? – indagou a "marionete"

- Não. Eu pedi, ele aceito e a carta ta ai. – disse Itachi respirando bem fundo no final.

- Quer disser que a situação deles está seria. Será que o Kisame conseguiu? – indagou o "linguarudo".

-------------------------- No Quarto de Hidan -------------------------------

- Porra você ta ai, me encarando a duas horas. O que quer? – questionou o albino furioso.

- Te fazer umas perguntas.

- Que tipo de perguntas?

- Pessoais.

- O Deidara que mandou né?

- Sim.

- Afê. Faça logo essas perguntas.

- Como conheceu o Kakuzu?

- Éramos pequenos, eu tinha cortado o dedo e ele costurou.

- Certo. Mas vocês não são da mesma aldeia.

- É eu sei. Eu tinha que matar um cara de lá.

- A ta. Como entraram na Akatsuki.

- Traímos nossas aldeias, mas que idéia.

- Um. Por que você veio com ele??

- Porque me deu na telha. Terminou?

- Não, ate você me da uma resposta mais certeira pra ultima pergunta.

- Porque eu gostei dele. Satisfeito, Kisame.

- Claro. – disse o "tubarão".

- Tchau. – o albino chutou o outro do quarto.

---------------------- Quarto de Tobi ------------------------

- Tira ele da cabeça. – ordenou Zetsu

- Por quê?

- Eu amo aquela coisa loira.

- O Deidara gosta do Sasori. Esqueça- o ordenou novamente o "planta" removendo a "arvore" de sua cabeça.

- A ta. Como se fosse fácil. – disse o Uchiha removendo a mascara.

- Quer que eu faça esquece ele temporariamente? – disse o "verdinho" removendo a capa e ficando nu.

- Adoraria.

Eles se beijam e o maior foi tirando a própria capa ficando apenas de calça. (na: o pessoal lá usa pouca roupa né?!).

Tobi acariciou o peito do parceiro e foi descendo a mão parando na cintura, já o "planta" não pensou duas vezes e tirou a calça do moreno, o deixando apenas de cueca.

- Esta com muita presa.

- Anda coma-me logo, estamos a dois meses na seca. – disse Zetsu

- Ta bom, apressadinho.

O Uchiha removeu a cueca, e seu parceiro ficou de quatro.

- Vai logo. – disse o "planta" sentindo seu parceiro roçando o membro na sua entrada.

Atendendo ao pedido do parceiro o mais velho o penetrou e ouviu baixos gemidos de dor e prazer.

- Anda Tobii rápido. Rápido. - pediu o mais novo.

O Uchiha começou a entra e sair do corpo do outro e, pois um pedaço do pano do lençol na boca, para não gemer alto.

- Eu queria ouvi-lo – comentou o maior.

- Ahhh Tobi não podem nos ouvir. Não aaahhh se esqueça huuum disso. – este falou entre os gemidos.

O moreno começou a ir mais rápido e pelos gestos do parceiro percebia que eles estavam gostando.

- humm Zetsu. Como você é gostoso. – disse Tobi gemendo pelos movimentos que ele tinha aumentado ao seu máximo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH TOBIIIIIIIII – o "planta" sem querer gemeu bem alto.

O maior sorriu e começo a masturbá-lo, sentido o corpo do outro indo para frente e para trás junto com seus movimentos bem rápidos que o faziam gemer alto.

- Você esqueceu a mordaça amorzinho. – disse Tobi num tom sarcástico.

- Aahhh SEU DESGRAÇADO AAAAHH ISSSOOOOO. - o menor não sabia se gemia ou se xingava o mais velho.

Tobi aumentou a força o que fez Zetsu berrar de dor e prazer, revelando a todos (na: quase todos) os akatsukis seu pequeno segredo.

Os dois não aguentaram muito tempo e chegaram ao ápice.

Depois do acontecimento Tobi e Zetsu foram tomar banho. Deidara e Sasori ficaram se agarrando na sala e o Itachi foi pra cozinha preparar o jantar. Kisame, dolorido, também foi pra cozinha. Konan e Pein ficaram na sala, tentando dar atenção as novelas.

- E i vocês dois parem de se agarrar e chamem o Hidan e o Kakuzu aqui em baixo. - ordenou o Líder

- Huuum Danna – gemeu o loiro se mexendo no colo da "marionete"

- Desiste amor, pode deixar que eu vá lá. – disse a menina de cabelos azuis

Pein agradeceu e Konan foi chamar os dois.

--------------- Na cozinha --------------------

- Kisame ta queimando. – disse Uchiha apagando o fogo do arroz e dando uma frigiderada na cabeça do amante.

- Ai! Pensei que você tivesse olhando o arroz. – disse este pondo a mão na cabeça.

- Mas eu não to. Chama o pessoal que eu vou por a comida. – disse o moreno pondo os pratos na mesa.

----------- De volta a sala ---------------

- Sasori e Deidara vão por uma roupa. – disse Pein tampando os olhos.

- Ta bom. – disse os dois completamente tímidos por ficarem nus em frente ao seu líder.

- Vim disse que o jantar ta pronto. – disse Kisame abrindo a porta da cozinha.

- Certo. – disse o ruivo pegando o lençol no chão e se enrolando junto ao loiro e subindo as escadas.

----------- Quarto do Kakuzu -----------

- Kakuzu? – indagou Konan ao entrar no quarto.

- O que deseja?

- Vai jantar você e o Hidan não comeram nada o dia inteiro.

- Irei mais tarde.

- Certo vou falar com o Hidan.

- Não vá. Deixe que eu faço isso.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Obrigado então.

Konan e Kakuzu saíram e ela desce, ele foi ao quarto do albino.

---------- Quarto de Hidan --------------

O proprietário do quarto ouve a porta bater

- Quem é? – indagou o albino

- Sou eu. Abre por favor. – disse Kakuzu

- O que você quer? – disse este abrindo a porta.

Kakuzu empurrou Hidan na cama e o beijou.

- Eu te amo. – disse o moreno

- O que? – indagou o mais novo assustado.

- Eu te amo, droga. E por que esta sem comer? – questionou o maior

- Porque eu não to com fome. Eu também te amo kakuzu. - disse o albino corando e o beijando de novo.

- Quer... Ficar comigo para todo o sempre? – perguntou o mais velho acariciando o rosto dele.

- Eu não posso. – Hidan o empurrou e saiu correndo pra sala.

- Mas o que deu nele? – disse Kakuzu o vendo sair.

--------- na cozinha --------------

- E ai Konan cadê eles? – indagou Sasori entrando na cozinha, apenas de calça.

- O Kakuzu desce mais tarde o Hidan eu não sei. - respondeu ela.

- Como assim você... – itachi começou a falar mais não pode terminar por causa do barulho estrondoso da porta se abrindo e batendo na parede.

- HIDAN? – disse todos assustados ao ver o albino paro na porta, com a respiração ofegante.

- Oi gente! – disse Hidan sentando-se no seu lugar habitual.

Depois disso do pequeno susto todos jantaram e foram dormir, exceto kakuzu que ficou esperando Hidan no quarto.

------------- Quarto de Kisame e Itachi -----------------

- E i não demore. – disse o "tubarão" do lado de fora do quarto.

- Pronto. – disse Itachi abrindo a porta e o puxando pra dentro.

Itachi estava usando uma camisola preta, meio transparente, que deixava tudo a mostra, já que não esta usando nada por baixo.

- O que é isso? – indagou Kisame meio assustado.

- Meu pedido de desculpa pela frigideira. – respondeu o Uchiha jogando o outro na cama e sentando no colo dele.

- Amo quando você resolve se desculpar assim. – o "peixe" sorriu.

- Huum Kisa aahh nh – itachi começou a se mexer no colo de mais velho.

- Isso Itachi. Mexa-se vadia. – disse Kisame dando leves tapas nas nádegas do Uchiha.

- Aaahh amorr umm. – o mais novo começou a de certa forma pular no colo do parceiro o excitando mais.

- Aahh itachii issoo. – o mais velho gemia ao mexer do amante.

Itachi então parou e tirou rapidamente a calça do maior, como Kisame não era de usar cueca, já estava nu.

- Sempre me surpreendo ao vê-lo assim. –disse o menor começando a massagear o membro do outro.

- Uumm deixa eu te comer logo. Venha. – ordenou o "tubarão".

O Uchiha obedeceu e se sentou no colo e foi penetrado.

- Ahhh Kisame uuumm isso isso. – o mais novo subia e descia sobre o membro do "peixe". (N.a: ainda beim que eh o Kisame senão seria nojento. – autora baka vomita.)

- Vai vagabunda mexe esse rabinho vai. – disse este começando a se movimentar.

- AAAHHH Kisameeeeeeeeee aahh huuumhuum delicia... – o moreno começa a se mexer mais rápido alem de forte.

- Anda piranha me diz quem é seu macho. – disse o "azul" dando tapas nas nádegas do Uchiha há deixando um pouco avermelhadas.

- você VOCÊ aaaahhh Isso ISSOO AAH KISAMEEEEE. – a voz do outro começa a ficar descontrolada, às vezes alta, outras baixas.

- Vai putinha. - Kisame disse dando forte estocadas dentro de o parceiro.

- AAAHHH KISSAAAA ACHO QUEE AAAAAAHHH NÃO VAI TÃO FORTEEEEE. – pediu Itachi sentindo que não iria agüentar por muito tempo.

- Que foi? Vai gozar é? – disse ele e para provocar começou a massageá-lo

- AAHH KISAMEEE AAAAHH ASSIIMM ASSIM HUMM. – o moreno começou a gemer bem alto ao sentir que os movimentos aumentaram ao máximo.

- Em itachizinho não ta agüentado? Diz. Diz. – disse o "tubarão" provocando cada vez mais o outro.  
- KI-KI-. – esse foi o berro que o Itachi deu ao deixar seu néctar sair.

- é. Você não agüenta mais. – o maior ri e continuaram seus movimentos.

- KISAME AAHH GOSTOSO. – o mais novo mantinha a velocidade.

O "peixe" soltou o cabelo do Uchiha e começou a massagear a nuca dele, este se arrepiou to e solto um gemido mais longo e cheio de prazer.

- Adoro quando você faz isso minha putinha. - disse ele puxando o amante pra mais perto de si e o beijando.

- Huuum. - os gemidos do moreno ficaram abafados e ele pode sentir o ápice de Kisame.

- Seu safado. – disse o menor quando se separou dele.

- Shii fica quietinho, fica. – disse ainda acariciando o cabelo do outro e parando os movimentos.

--------------------- No quarto de Hidan (ao mesmo tempo, antes de começar a lemon)--------------.

- O que você faz aqui? – indagou Hidan ao ver Kakuzu.

- Esperando você. – respondeu rapidamente observando o menor pegando algumas peças de roupa no armário.

- Para? – questionou-o novamente.

- Para conversamos. – respondeu o moreno.

- Sobre? – o albino o olhou.

- Sobre nós é claro. – disse este se aproximando.

- Não temos nada pra conversar, Kakuzu. – disse o mais novo indo à direção ao banheiro.

- Temos sim. Por exemplo, por que você não pode ficar comigo? – disse ele prensando o menor na parede assim que Itachi puxou Kisame para dentro do quarto.

- Porque sim. – disse o albino o empurrando. – Mas que porra da pra me soltar. – disse ao sentir suas mãos serem seguradas no topo da sua cabeça.

- Não. E tem que tem uma resposta alem de "Porque sim". – disse Kakuzu o prensando mais.

- Ahh isso dou merda. Me solta. – disse o albino deixando as roupas caindo e começando a se debater.

- Hidan para não quero te machucar. Apenas responda: Por que não pode ficar comigo?- indagou novamente o maior.

- Ta. Se eu te contar você me solta? – questionou Hidan.

- Sim. Sim. Fale. – disse o moreno.

- Porque eu honro minha família e minha mãe, que Jashin a tenha, não quer que nenhum filho dela seja gay. – disse o mais novo meio tristonho.

- Perai. Você gosta da sua mãe? – disse o maior soltando.

- Fui eu que a matei. Mas na minha religião eu tenho que obedecer ela. – o mais novo catando as roupas no chão.

- Esquece essa religião Hidan. – disse Kakuzu vendo o menor ir para o banheiro.

- Não, se eu esquecer - lá vou perder a imortalidade. – disse Hidan entrando no banheiro e se despindo.

- E daí? – disse o outro entrando e fechando a porta.

- "E daí?" que você continuaria sendo imortal e eu morreria daqui a uns anos. – disse o albino entrando no banheiro e abrindo o chuveiro.

- Ahh eu não sou imortal, apenas não encontrei alguém com capacidade pra me matar. – disse o moreno se sentado no sanitário.

- A ta. Você teria coragem de se matar assim que eu morrer? – indagou o menor.

- Hidan, eu morrei primeiro que você. Com certeza. – afirmou ele com muita confiança.

- como você sabe? – indagou este.

- Porque somos parceiro de equipe. E quero morrer te protegendo. – disse ele puxando o menor e o beijando.

Kakuzu acabou se molhando com o ato, mas não queria soltar os lábios do amante de jeito nenhum. Foram separados por falta de ar.

- Você deveria fechar a cortina do boxe. – disse o mais velho voltando-se a sentar no sanitário.

- AAAHHH Kisameeeeeeeeee aahh huuumhuum delicia... – o casal que estava no banheiro começa a ouvir o outro.

- Eles podiam ser menos barulhentos. – disse o albino se ensaboando.

- Eu adoraria que você fosse barulhento. – disse Kakuzu rindo.

- Ahhh pela o amor de Jashin-sama né Kakuzuuuu. – disse Hidan escorregando e sendo segurando pelo outro. - O - obrigado. – agradecei tímido.

- Tudo bem. Tome a toalha. – disse o maior ao ver que o parceiro já havia se enxaguado.

- Obrigado de novo. – disse o mais novo começando a secar os cabelos.

- Vamos par... – ele foi subitamente interrompido por um gemido mais de Itachi.

- AAHH KISAMEEE AAAAHH ASSIIMM ASSIM HUMM. – gemeu o moreno mais novo.

- Eu nunca vou gemer assim. Só se estivermos sozinhos. – disse o albino amarrando a toalha na cintura.

- Por que trouxe a roupa?- indagou Kakuzu olhando a cena.

- Não vou precisar delas, vou dormir, ou tentar dormir assim. – falou o menor saindo do bainheiro.

O maior saído bainheiro junto ao outro e foi pro quarto dele assim que eles entraram, ele trancou a porta.

- O que pretende fazer? – disse o albino deitando-se na cama e colocando a mão traz da cabeça.

- Provocar você e depois te comer. – disse este se aproximando.

- Nem sonha Kakuzu. – disse o albino pegando o travesseiro e tacando nele.

- Ahh você não escapa. – disse este desviando do travesseiro e sentando sobre as pernas de Hidan.

- Kakuzu. Para. – disse o albino ao sentir os chupões e mordidas do parceiro.

O moreno começou a massagear o peito de Hidan e dar leves mordidos nesse, fazendo-o gemer.

- Huum Kaku para. – desse o menor mordendo os lábios, mas não o impedia.

Ele não parou e foi descendo para o abdômen e passa a língua por todo o tórax deixando o mais novo cheio de excitação.

- Nh... Kakuzu para. Hoje não Huum. – pediu o albino.

- HIDAN ABRE A POOOOORTA – Deidara gritou, explodiu a porta e viu a cena de Kakuzu beijando o Hidan. – Desculpa volto depois. – o loiro saiu todo corado e correu para o quarto.

Kakuzu deu um beijo intenso, malicioso que fizeram as suas línguas se cruzar, se chocarem e explorarem a boca um do outro.

- Kakuzu... Eu... Te amo! – disse o albino completamente vermelho.

- Eu também Hidan. – disse ele.

- Acho que o Deidara viu! – disse o albino ao ouvir a correria do "linguarudo".

- O deixe pra lá. – disse o moreno acariciando o rosto do outro.

- Ta. – Hidan disse fechando os olhos.

- Vou tomar um banho e já, já, venho dormir com você. –disse o mais velho beijando a testa do menor.

---------------------------- No quarto de Deidara. -----------------------------

- Danna. – o loiro cai na cama e olho pra Sasori.

- O que aconteceu?- indagou o ruivo preocupado.

- Temos quer falar com o Pein. Vem comigo. – Deidara levantou-se e puxou o outro.

--------------------------- Já no quarto de Pein. ---------------------

- QUE É DEIDARA?- disse o moço de cabelo laranja furioso.

- Amanha ninguém pode ficar em casa. – disse o loiro.

- Por quê? – perguntou Konan assustada.

- Porque amanha só o Kakuzu e o Hidan podem ficar.

- E pra onde nos vamos enquanto os pombinhos se resolvem. – questionou Sasori.

- Amanha a gente descobre. Temos que avisar ao Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu e Kisame. – disse ele.

- Ta. Sasori você avisa ao Tobi e Zetsu. Deidara você avisa ao Itachi e Kisame e eu e konan vamos dormir. – disse pein fechando a porta.

- Ta ne. – disse o casal do lado de fora.

Depois do prévio aviso todos foram dormir.

No dia seguinte todos menos Kakuzu e Hidan acordaram as 6.

- Danna pra onde vamos?- indagou Deidara.

- Sei lá. Pergunta ao Pein. – disse Sasori.

- Eu também não sei, pergunte a Konan. – falou o Líder-sama.

- Kisame vai levar a gente ao shopping. – disse a menina de cabelos azuis animada.

- NÃOOOOOO. – disse todos.

------- As nove da manha na sede da Akatsuki. ------------

- Bom dia! – disse Kakuzu acordando o albino dando um leve beijo nele.

- Bom dia... Que horas são? – perguntou o Hidan.

- 9. O pessoal saiu cedo, ouvi o barulho da van. – comentou o moreno abrindo a cortina.

- Hã? Quer disse que estamos sozinhos? – questionou o menor meio assustados.

- Sim. Lembra do que me disse ontem? – indagou o mais velho aproximando-se do outro.

- Ai meu deus. Sai Kakuzu. Se quiser vem pegar. – disse o mais novo saindo correndo.

- Você quem pediu. – Kakuzu lançou um fio nas penas de Hidan e o puxou para o quarto.

- Ahhh isso não valeu. Hunf. – disse o albino emburrado.

- Valeu sim. E agora você é todo meu. – Kakuzu disse sorrindo malicioso.

- Sempre fui só não assumia. – disse ele sorrindo simpaticamente e corado.

- Certo. Vai comprir o que você me disse ontem? – questionou o moreno.

- Não ate que você me diga ao romântico. – Hidan ri. Sabia que o maior não conseguiria.

- **"Sob seu feitiço de novo... ****  
****Deseje meu coração e ele estará sangrando na sua mão****  
****Eu não consigo dizer não para você******

**Não devia ter deixado você me torturar tão docemente****  
****Agora não consigo me livrar desse sonho****  
****Não consigo respirar, mas eu me sinto ****  
****Beba a doce decadência...****  
****E eu me perdi completamente e eu não me importo****  
****Não acredito que eu me sinto****  
****Bom o bastante****  
****Eu me sinto bom o bastante****  
****Há muito tempo esperava por isso, mas eu me sinto bem******

**E eu ainda estou esperando a chuva cair****  
****E derramar a vida real sobre mim****  
****Porque eu não consigo me apegar a algo tão bom assim****  
****Eu sou bom o bastante****  
****Para você me amar também?****  
****Então tome cuidado com o que você me pede****  
****Porque eu não consigo dizer não."** – disse Kakuzu como se recitasse um poema e o albino praticamente pulou em seus braços.

- Que lindo. Onde você aprendeu? – questionou o mais novo.

- Li em um livro e achei que combinava com a gente. – disse este fazendo o outro o vendo corar pela a primeira vez. (na: que foi? Se eu descesse que ele procurou no vaga-lume todos iam ficar assim - O.O)

- Nhaa que bonitinho. – disse o menor apertando suas bochechas.

- Ta vou preparar o café, quer que eu o traga aqui? – questionou ele.

- Traz pra cá. – Hidan sorriu com a gentileza do outro.

--------- 5 minutos depois ----------------

Albino esta em cima da cama, comendo o pão feito uma criança e com Kakuzu o olhando.

- Você ta com fome em. – comentou o mais velho.

- Sim. Sim. Passei o dia intero ontem sem comer. – disse o menor.

- Mas você não tinha jantando? – questionou o outro preocupado.

- Não, o Kisame comeu por 3 e foi o itachi que fez a comida então.. – este foi interrompido.

- Como eu e você não íamos comer. O tubarão comeu pela gente. – disse o moreno pondo a mão testa, como um ato de insatisfação.

- Exato. – disse o albino terminando o pão.

-E então? - questionou Kakuzu.

-O que? - indagou Hidan.

-Você não me devendo nada? - perguntou o moreno fazendo o menor corar.

-Hã? esta falando sobre... - o albino parou por timidez.

-Sim, estou. - disse ele vendo que o outro estava bem excitado.

-Venha. - disse o mais novo o puxando para perto e o beijando.

Como o albino já estava nu, começou a despir o mais velho e quando estava removendo a calça pode sentir aquela excitação e mando o outro sentar-se.

-O que vai fazer? - disse este se sentando.

-Você vai sentir. - o mais novo tirou o membro do amante de dentro da cueca e começou a chupar-lo roçando levemente os dentes neste.

-Ahh Hidan de vagar. - pediu percebendo que o outro não tinha muita experiencia com aquilo.

-Me desculpa. - o albino então foi com mais delicadeza, passando a lingua por todo membro do parceiro.

Kakuzu então foi gostando daqueles pequenos movimentos que o mais novo fazia, acariciando os cabelos desse. Hidan o olhou e começou a chupar o maior com força e vontade.

-Isso Hidan. Hummm. - o mais velho solta gemidos de prazer, o outro então criou mais motivação e se movimentou com mais rapidez e força.

-Kakuzu goze. Goze na minha boca eu quero sentir o gosto. - disse o menor completamente corado, voltando a chupar seu parceiro com mais intensidade.

-Sim. Vou gozar nessa sua boquinha gostosa, seu guloso. - disse ele e ao sentir os movimentos mais intensos não conseguiu segurar seu gemidos.

-Hum... - o albino também gemia, não estava aguentando sentir o membro de Kakuzu na sua boca.

-Hidan humm que delicia, você aprendeu rapido. - comentou o outro entre gemidos.

O menor o chupava tão rápido e com tanta força, que parecei-a que o mais velho deva estocadas na sua boca ate que ele sentiu aquele liquido quente descendo pela sua garganta.

-Vire-se. - ordeu Kakuzu. - agora eu vou te foder mesmo. - ele viu que o outro sentiu um leve arrepio com a sua fala.

O mais novo se virou pra ele, que terminava de tirar as calças, e sentiu o membro do amante entrando no seu corpo não evitando gemidos de dor e prazer.

Kaku mais – pediu o albino.

-Calma apresadinho ainda nem terminei de entrar. - o moreno sorriu ao ver a presa do outro, entrando lentamente neste.

-Ahh Kakuzu por favor maiss. - pediu novamente o mais novo empurrando seu corpo contra o do parceiro fazendo o entrar por completo.

-Calma Hidan. Assim eu irei te machucar. - disse o mais velho começando a movimentar-se de vaga apenas para provocar o outro.

-Anda. Kakuzu, você disse que me faria berrar bem alto. Anda eu quero isso. Huuu. - o albino fazia movimentos que impulsionavam seu corpo para frente e para trás, seu apoiou na cabeceira da cama e começou a se mover mais rápido.

-Isso, você ta parecendo uma vadia louca pra ser fudida. - disse o maior dando leves tapas nas nádegas do menos e movimentando-o fazendo ir um pouco mais rápido.

O mais velho foi guiando o corpo do menor fazendo este soltar gemidos cada vez mais altos, descontrolado e obscenos.

-Ahhh kakuzuuu me fode com força tesão andaa aahh isso delicia. - os mais novo gemia alto fazendo o mais velho ir com mais força para escutar mais.

-Isso sua cadelinha, geme pra mim vai.

-AAAhhh Kakuuu isso issooo aahh. – o menor não estava aguentando tanta presão em seu corpo e começou a se mastubar rapido.

-Hidan... - Kakuzu redia-se ao gemidos que saia de sua boca e ia o mais forte e rapido que podia chegando ao ápice junto ao albino.

-Satisfeito? - questionou o menor fazendo o outro sair de si.

-Sim. Sim. - disse o moreno se deitando.

-Não deite. Vá buscar chocolate pra mim. - ordenou Hidan.

Kakuzu vai por favor. - pediu o albino de modo manhoso.

-Mas pensei que você não gostasse de chocolate.- disse Kakuzu estranhando.

-O que que tem? Me deu vontade de comer.- disse o albino.

-Vai lá por favor.- pediu Hidan.

-Hidan esta quase na hora do almoço, ou melhor já passou 20 minutos. Não vou te dar doces, vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer. - disse o moreno.

-Ta bom, mas depois eu quero meu chocolate. - disse o albino levantando se vestido.

Kakuzu fez o mesmo, se vestiu desceu e foi preparar o almoço, que em alguns minutos estava pronto : Um belo prato com macarrão no centro, um pouco de queijo ralado encima, bem ajeitadinho, um pequeno pedaço de peixe ao lado e pra acompanhar um suco de natural de laranja, deixando Hidan boca-que-aberta.

- Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar? - questionou o menor saboreando a refeição. - Ta muito bom. - elogiou.

- Minha mãe me ensinou quando era pequeno. - disse ele sentando-se.

- Nossa. Pelo jeito você aprendeu muito bem . Ta uma delicia. - sorriu Hidan.

- Obrigado. O que vai querer fazer quando terminar? - perguntou o moreno.

- Vou comer doces, tomar um banho, ver um pouco de teve e rezar para que Jashin-sama perdoe -me meus pecados. - disse o mais novo.

- Nossa, que tédio .- disse ele.

- Ei isso não é tédio não ta?! Eu tenho que seguir minha religião e faz 3 dias que eu não rezo. - disse o menor meio furioso e terminando a comida.

- Tá tá, certo. Mas você não tem um tempinho pra mim não é? - disse ele pegando o prato do albino e pondo na pia.

- Tenho. A noite. - disse o albino vendo o outro vim na direção dele com um muzzi de chocolate.- Kakuzu eu te amo. - disse pegando uma colher e devorando o doce.

- É eu sei.- disse o moreno acariciando de leve o cabelo do outro.

Bem a tarde de Hidan foi quase toda do jeito que ele planejou, mas na hora de ele ir orar.

----------- No quarto de Hidan ------

- Kakuzu o que esta fazendo aqui? - indagou o menor olhando seu parceiro jogado na sua cama.

- Esperando você. - disse ele se levantando e prensando o albino na parede.

O moreno surpreendeu o outro com um beijo e arrancou o cordão do pescoço deste.

- Por que fez isso? - indagou o menor.

- Porque estou cansando da sua religião. Isso tira você de mim. - disse o maior acariciando de leve o rosto do albino.

- Ciumento. Vamos me solte. - ordenou o mais novo.

O mais velho o amante na cama e começo a despir-lo, dando chupões fortes e massageando todo o corpo dele.

- Kakuzu pare. O pessoal vai chegar daqui a pouco.- alertou ele.

- Não me importo com os outros. O Deidara deve ter planejado deixar a gente aqui sozinhos. - disse este beijando o albino para que ele não falasse.

Hidan tirou as roupas do parceiro sem nem ao menos ir contra.

- Kakuzu eu não deveria está fazendo isso. - disse ele vendo o moreno se posicionando no meio de suas penar

- Por que não? Sei que você quer. - disse este ouvindo Hidan gemer um pouco com a sua invasão.

- Eu quero mas não posso. - tentou explicar-se.

Kakuzu fingiu que não o escutou e começou a entrar e sair do corpo do outro, deixando este mais excitado.

- Hum Kakuzuuu . - o albino envolveu os braços no corpo no pescoço dele e arranhou a sua nuca.

O maior começou a se movimentar mais rápido e ao poucos o outro começava a gemer muito alto.

-AAAAAAHH KAKUUU ISSOOOO AAAHHH VAI GOSTOSO HUMM... - o menor se deliciava com o jeito bruto do outro de se movimentar dentro de si e gemia loucamente com a dor e o prazer que sentia.

- Quer mais ? - indagou o mais velho com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- SIIIM AAAHH KAKUZU VAI ME DE MAISSS. AAAAAAAHHH... - albino aceito a proposta e sentiu o maior ir tão forte a ponto de fazer seu ânus sangrar. - AAAAHHHH ISSOOOOOO AAASSIMM AAAHH HUUUHUUUUUMM...- ele soltava gemidos rogos e arranhava as costas de Kakuzu.

Os dois se mexiam em um ritmo forte e rápido mas não o suficiente para saciar-lós, então o mais velho começou a masturba-ló e a se movimentar o mais rápido possível.

-KAAKKUU AAAHHHH ASSIM EU NÃO AGUENTOOOOOO AAAAAAAHHH HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM AAAHHH ISSO ME FODE COM TUDOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAH. - o menor não se controlava. Mexia-se e sentia os movimentos do parceiro quase chegando ao ápice.

-Hidaaaaaaaaannnnn. - o moreno chegou ao seu limite primeiro que o parceiro.

-Que foi já cansou aahhh. - o albino arranhou o mais velho novamente e gozou.

-Nós não agüentamos mais. - o maior corrigiu o outro.

- Certo. Vamos dormir. Eu estou meio tonto. - disse o mais novo sentindo seu parceiro sair de dentro de si.

- Tudo bem, vou ver se o pessoal chegou. - ele beijou o amante colocou a calça e desceu.

------- 5 minutos antes--------

-Finalmente chegamos. - disse o loiro se jogando no sofá.

-Real...- Itachi foi imterrompido.

-AAAAHHHH ISSOOOOOO AAASSIMM AAAHH HUUUHUUUUUMM...- eles ouviam os altos gemidos de Hidan.

-Nossa pelo jeito o dia foi bom pra ele. - comentou Pein tentando ignorar os "berros".

-O que? O dia também foi bom pra gente. - disse Konan olhando Kisame e Sasori trazer varias bolsas.

-Alguem viu o Tobi ? Ele podeiria ajudar . - disse o "tubarão".

-É. O Zetsus também sumiu. - comentou Deidara com as mão nos ouvidos.

-K-KAAKKUU AAAHHHH ASSIM EU NÃO AGUENTOOOOOO AAAAAAAHHH HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM AAAHHH ISSO ME FODE COM TUDOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAH.

-Finalmente. - disse o Uchiha.

-Deixa eles Itachi. Você geme mais alto. - disse a moça de cabelos azuis.

-Tá bom né. - disse o moreno.

-Deidara vamos dormir pelo pai. - pediu o ruivo.

-Nhia me carrega. - pediu o "linguarudo" com uma voz que a "marionete" não resistia, este o pegou e o levou para quarto entrando com Kakuzu no corredor.

-Você já chegaram. Então boa noite. - ele deu meia volta e voltou para quarto.

-Ta ne. - disse Satori entrando no quarto.

Depois disso todos que ficaram acordados, jantaram o macarrão que kakuzu vez e foram dormir. Zetsus e Tobi só apareceram pro almoço no dia seguinte.


End file.
